Life in the Name
by Justicerocks
Summary: Jenna Braddock has a lot to live up to. Will she do it? A Flashpoint future fic. More details inside.
1. Life in the Name

**A\N **Yay! My first new story and post of the new year all in one! I hope everybody enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Please remember to click on the green button at the end and review.

This is a charcter spin-off of the young Jennifer Braddock in the epilouge of "A Family" you don't have to read that to understsnd this but I'd be very happy if you did read it.

**Disclaimber: **As always I don't own Flashpoint or any of it's characters but I do own a Sam clone that I can call my own. If anyone would like to borrow him just let me know and I'd be more then happy to lend him to you for a few hours.

**Life in the Name**

The snow was falling from the sky and landing lightly on the ground in the early morning of December 21st. The SRU Headquarters was unusually empty as most of the members of the four respective teams were taking more time off than usual. The only people that were occupying the three story building were the members of teams one and three, the commander and the twenty odd SRU hopefuls that were starting their first day of try-outs.

"Attention!" Team Three Sergeant Matthew Alexander raised his voice as the chatter level in the gym stopped and all eyes turned to him. "Thank you," He continued "Now, there are twenty-five of you here today but by the end of the week there will only be three. Those three will make up the one new team member of team one and the two new members of team three. Twelve of you will be put on a call list and the other ten will have an evaluation given to them. "Today and until Wednesday you will be split up into five groups. You were put into those groups based on the alphabetical order of your last name. Not by skill, gender race or anything else. Is that clear?" He asked and he waited until he got a chorus of yes's before he continued. "Now the first five of you that I call will go and stand beside Team Three leader Michelle Cunningham and Team One leader Nathan Rule. Matthew spoke as the respective team leaders waved so the applicants would know who they were. Matthew turned to them, smiled and nodded his head in a gesture of thanks before he looked at his list and began reading off names: "Jack Andrews, Jennifer Braddock, Roberto DiPaolo , Chester Drake and Zoë Evans. He said as the five young men and women made thier way over to the two team leaders and followed them out of the gym. "The next five people I call will go with…" Matthew's voice got quieter and quieter as Michelle and Nathan led their group into the hallway.

"Our first stop today is the Briefing room usually occupied by team one but don't think their number has something or anything to do with how good they are." Michelle smiled and laughed reliving the tension in the group.

"I'm not so sure about that we have won team of the year for the last…well really long time." Nathan joked back.

"For the last thirty years sir," Jennifer Braddock spoke up, "On and off of course but that's how many years the team has had a reputation for being a welcoming, fun and hard working team."

"Ah," Nathan smiled, "I see we have a SRU quiz wiz, you probably know more than the Commander."

"I don't know about that sir," Jennifer blushed slightly.

Nathan smiled as he stopped in front of a door with five chairs on one side and five on the other. "We're going to interview you one at a time you will sit in alphabetical order in the the chairs on the right and then once we have completed your interview you are to sit on the left side. There is absolutely no talking to anyone whether you are finished your interview or not." He told the five applicants sternly. "Officer Andrews, you're up first." He told the young man as he opened the door to the briefing room and walked in he let Michelle and Jack in before he closed it and then proceeded to the table that was set up and took his seat beside Michelle.

A few minutes into Officer Andrews interview Jenna felt a nudge and saw the man sitting beside her put a note in her hands along with a pen to write a reply. Opening the note up she saw messy handwriting that read:

_My names Robbie DiPaolo. What's your name?_

Looking at the younger man who was smiling innocently Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head. You'd have to have been living on Mars to work for the Toronto Police Station and not know who she was.

_Ha ha, very funny, you know perfectly well who I am. _

Jenna finished writing her reply and handed the note back to Robbie.

Robbie opened the note read it and then gave Jenna a strange look.

_Is there something I'm missing her? I just got back. I've been overseas fighting for the past six years. I thought joining the SRU would be a nice change for awhile. I've heard good things about it. _

Reading the note Jenna took a quick look at Robbie and realized he still had a military buzz cut.

_Are you from a Military family? I'm just wondering because I am. I didn't grow up on base; my father quit the army to join the SRU but my younger brother is overseas right now._

Opening the note Robbie quickly read Jenna's reply and nodded his head then he looked at smiled and wrote his reply.

_You're lucky I grew up on Military Base's all over the country. My father and four older brothers are still in the military along with a bunch of other relatives. Maybe we've crossed paths before. What's your name?"_

Jenna smiled as Robbie handed her the note but she gave him an apologetic look and pocked it as Michelle, Nathan and Jack walked back into the hallway.

"Officer Braddock," Michelle smiled as Jenna slowly stood up and followed her and Jack into the briefing room.

"We're going to be asking you a series of questions based on skills and attributes SRU team members generally have. You will not score a perfect score on this test and I don't want you to expect to." Jack told Jenna as his voice suddenly became softer, "It's not healthy to want to Jen," He told her.

"Yes it is," Jenna fought back, "And call me, Jennifer I don't want any special treatment just because my mother trained you."

Nodding his head Nathan continued. "Don't worry I'd get in trouble if I gave you any special treatment." Nathan told her.

"That's right I'd Scorpio you." Jenna told him in an automatic reaction but quickly corrected herself afterwards, "I'm sorry sir."

"No Jenna that's okay, I'm used to hearing that saying." Nathan laughed making Jenna feel a little better "Getting down to business though do you think you have what it takes to become an SRU member?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes sir, I do." Jenna told him confidently.

Jenna's interview was only twelve minutes long two minutes shorter then Officer Andrew's interview. "Officer DiPaolo you're next." Nathan told the young man as Jenna took her seat beside Officer Andrews.

Giving Robbie an encouraging smile Jenna fished her unfinished note out of her pocket and continued writing it.

_My names Jennifer Braddock, my Grandfather's Prime Minster Victor Braddock, but you're fathers the Minster of National Defense right? If he is we've probably met before at some kind of party or fundraiser or something. _

Smiling twenty seventeen minutes later when Robbie walked out into the hallway and sat down beside her she waited until Jack, Michelle and Officer Drake walked back into the room before she handed him the note.,

Reading it Robbie looked at her and then turned his attention back to the note writing:

_Braddock? Eh, and I thought I had it rough well if it makes you feel any better I probably wouldn't have made the connection if you hadn't told me who your grandfather was. Yeah my father's Minister of Defense. How'd you know?_

Finishing the note Robbie handed it back to Jenna.

_I'm good with last names. So what army unit do you hail from?_

Reading her note over quickly Jenna handed it to Robbie.

Reading the note Robbie smiled and wrote:

_JTF, where else? Your father's the one who recruited me well… kind of. It's a pretty long story. It would make a much better story if I could tell it over dinner tonight._

Accepting the piece of paper back Jenna read the note and felt herself blush as she read the last part of it.

_Sure. Where do you want to go? _

Jenna wrote her quick reply as she handed the piece of paper back to Robbie.

_I don't know. You pick the only thing I'll do is drive and pay. What time should I pick you up?_

Robbie finished writing his reply and handed the piece of paper back to her.

Reading the note Jenna wrote a quick reply:

_Give me your phone and I'll give you all the information you need._

Reading the reply Robbie responded.

_Only if I get yours._

Reading the note Jenna nodded her head and took her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Robbie as he handed his phone to her.

Scribbling her address on a piece of paper Jenna handed it and his cell phone back to Robbie as he handed her cell phone back to her.

TBC

**A\N **Let the force be with you...Click the green button!


	2. Just Friends For Now

**A\N **I am so, so sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've been very busy and I didn't have time to write a new chapter until yesterday but it wouln't let me update. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'm so sorry again for the delay.

**Just Friends for Now**

It was five o'clock in the evening and the first day of recruiting was over. In Jenna's mind the day went okay for her she knew she probably messed up on a few things but she had learned over the years that nobody was perfect and everybody made mistakes. Walking into the female change room she smiled at Zoë and the other female candidate who she hadn't met yet. Changing out of her workout clothes Jenna put on a pair of comfortable jeans and red sweater waving goodbye to Zoë and the other woman as they left Jenna brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail as she left the change room putting her backpack on as she left.

"Hey, Jenna, you don't check your phone?" Robbie's voice surprised her and made her jump as he walked away from his position against the wall and walked up to her.

"Oh, sorry I had my phone turned off during the workout session." She apologized as she took her cell phone out of her backpack and looked at her recent text messages.

"That's ok, so where do you want to go tonight?" Robbie asked him.

"I was thinking ice skating." Jenna told him smiling as she tried to make out what her mother and the two team sergeants were talking about. "You can skate right?" She asked after she got no response. "Don't tell me you never learned how to skate."

"Okay I won't." Robbie told her as he started to walk away.

"No Robbie that's not what I meant." Jenna told him as she gently touched his arm stopping him from leaving. "I-just I'm surprised I grew up ice skating." She told him trying her best to ignore the butterflies se had in her stomach while touching his hand.

"Yeah well when you move from base to base you don't get to do much of anything."Robbie told her. "I've skated a few times so I know how to I'm just not very good." I'm sure you are though." Robbie told her making her blush slightly.

"I'm not that good." Jenna told him, "Are you sure you want to go skating we can do something else if you want."

"No ice skating good. What time should I pick you up?" He asked looking at his watch.

"You can just follow me to my apartment if you want or you can leave your car here and just come with me."

"Whatever you want,"

"You can come with me." Jenna decided as she walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"Oh and I live with my younger sister Rachel and she'll most likely be here." Jenna told Robbie as they walked towards her apartment.

"Ok," Robbie nodded his head as he followed Jenna into the medium sized apartment.

"Hey Jenn I-" Rachel walked into the main part of the apartment from their small kitchen but she stopped dead her tracks when she noticed Robbie standing behind her. "Jenna there's a very attractive guy behind you." She smiled. "I hope you know that."

"Rach!" Jenna sighed now completely blushing.

"I'm Robbie DiPaolo." Robbie walked over to Rachel and shook her hand. "You must be Rachel."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "So where did my sister pick you up?" She asked laughing. "Or are you one of the SRU recruits too?" She asked and when Robbie nodded his head she continued shaking her head playfully at her older sister. "Bad, Jenna, you know Mom and Dad won't be very happy if you date a teammate."

"Rachel!" Jenna roughly grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her into her bedroom and closed the door. "Rachel! I can't believe you'd-why?" Jenna couldn't form a sentence. "I thought you were better, or did you not take your medicine?" She asked in a lowered tone.

"That's none of your business!" Rachel snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what Rachel you're going to tell me what's wrong right now."

"Stop acting like Mom!" Rachel was practically screaming.

"I'm not I just want to help you, I'm worried since-"

"You can help by leaving me alone!" Rachel stormed past her and into the main room of their apartment.

"Rachel!" Jenna pulled her younger sister back into the bedroom and shut the door just as somebody knocked on the door and then…

TBC

**A\N **I just got this idea for this chapter and I have no idea where this is going so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.


End file.
